


Just Breathe

by Lodestarseeker



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: C3 arc ending spoilers, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Let them cuddle, M/M, No Beta, Servamp chapter 79 spoilers, They need it, this arc killed me I needed this ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lodestarseeker/pseuds/Lodestarseeker
Summary: And after everything is over, there's at least time enough to simply be.





	Just Breathe

The first thing Mahiru became aware of upon regaining conscious was how warm he was.

Warm and floaty, as if he’d dozed off in the bath for a second like he’d scolded Kuro for once or twice, except everything felt heavier than that. The second thing he became aware of properly was that at least some of that heaviness was very tangible, centering around his neck and good shoulder, and that’s what brought the memories rushing back in a flood.

C3. Tsurugi. Touma. The building collapsing, Elpis, a tiny pair of shoes. Relief as Touma finally stood down, then darkness. He’d passed out…?

The weight against him shifts just slightly, and Mahiru finally registers what it is. Warmth and soft fur, a tiny black body curled in the crook of his neck, nose and whiskers tickling the skin beneath his ear with soft, gentle breaths. A little black tail draped over him like a very odd necklace.

Kuro. Asleep, and in a _very_ cuddly mood. It brought a quiet smile to his lips. Kuro never liked to be caught like this, but it was always cute when he did.

He takes a moment to bask in the simple peace of the moment, reaching up with his good arm to thread his fingers in fluffy fur. A gentle purr starts up after a few moments, and that smile turns into a grin.

“It’s too early to be awake…” the drowsy whine comes after a few long moments, but there’s no hiding the relief in Kuro’s tone as he rouses, especially when he snuggles his face deeper into the crook of Mahiru’s neck. 

“Go back to sleep. For a week, preferably. Doctor’s orders.” It’s muffled and petulant, but surprisingly Kuro hasn’t moved yet. That’s a first.

“I don’t think a doctor would order a coma, Kuro.” It’s a light tease, and he tickles Kuro’s nose with the tip of his tail. Kuro grumbles, digging tiny claws into his hospital gown— not nearly enough to even prick, but more of a petty protest.

“They should. Think of all the good it’d do people, all that nice, uninterrupted sleep…” Mahiru rolls his eyes, shifting to try to sit up, grimacing as he jars his arm a little in the process. His body aches, but he’s feeling well rested enough. More grumbles of protest ensue, but Kuro doesn’t stop at whining this time. There’s a pop, and suddenly what was once a small, soft weight against his neck is now a large, solid one, arms wrapping around his torso as Kuro shifts himself into a more comfortable position, burying his face against his shoulder once again. He’s tucked against Mahiru’s side, red eyes bleary with sleep and more exhausted looking than usual, and looking equal parts irritable and… well, cute, honestly. His hair is a mess, the tip of one fang peeking from the disgruntled almost pout on his face.

He really hopes that warmth he feels in his cheeks isn’t showing on his face right now.

“Go back to sleep. It’s way too early to get up right now. Forehead’s fine, he’s got his buddies with him right now. Your uncle should be coming by later to check on things.” The plural of ‘buddies’ was a relief all its own, the knowledge that the two who were worst injured last he saw had survived putting his mind at ease. If they were fine, then surely everyone—

“Just worry about yourself for a few hours, ok?” There’s a hint of something there in Kuro’s tone that’s hard to decipher at first— It wasn’t something he was used to hearing in this context. It was almost like he was… oh.

A quiet, barely there plea, a stubborn insistence to stay put. Relief… concern. He recognized that tone, but Kuro wasn’t begging petulantly in a put upon tone for food or a comfy pillow. Right now, he just wanted Mahiru to rest a little more.

It said more than Kuro would likely ever admit out loud. A brief flash of the black cat that was also Kuro comes to mind, clinging tightly to a place in his mind even as he fought for his life.

Had Kuro been worried, too?

Mahiru allows himself to relax back into the pillow with a long sigh. It was probably ok to spoil him a little bit… just a little. The sky was still the grey-blue of early morning outside, so it was still early enough.

He lets his fingers come up to twine in soft hair once more— messy bedhead, but just as soft and fluffy as a kitten’s fur, if not the same color. Kuro stiffens for a moment, clearly surprised, but soon relaxes into the touch, pressing closer as tension melt away from his shoulders.

“Ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> This arc killed me and I needed these two to have a quiet moment of peace now that it's over, ok.


End file.
